Ideas
by Beginner15
Summary: They pop up and don't leave. Don't expect good writing or great ideas everytime. Some can come up at weird times and I probably won't try my best to make it perfect. Same-sex couples will probably show up, but I will put a warning for each chapter they show in. So you can skip it if you want. Enjoy my random ideas! May they take over your mind until you get over it. Like I do
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Main Character: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Warning: Suicidal thoughts**

 **Getting up until I no longer can**

 **Sometimes it's hard, almost impossible to continue. To get up was a chore, to smile was to hide, everything was gray and dark. But he continued to walk, to breath, to move, simply because he was petty and he didn't want the world to know it's close to winning.**

* * *

He stared at the wall, his mind was filled with white static. It was three in the morning, he still had to go to school tomorrow-later. It was after midnight, a new day was already starting. Rolling on his back, he held out his hand. It had a pale, almost sickly glow to it. The boney and thinness of it, only made it look worse. He brought to his face and slowly dragged it down.

His breath was shallow and even, it was peaceful. His mind wasn't filled with jumbled and chaotic thoughts for once. But it was...too silent, some small part of him was worried. He couldn't bring himself to care as he sat up. Suddenly he was out of the door, down the stairs. Until he was in the kitchen with a drawer open and a knife in his hand.

His finger on the tip, the steel was beautiful in the light of the moon, his mind whispered. Yes, it was, he held it up. His pale arm showed as it glowed in the moonlight, imagine how it would look like with red. Unknowingly, his hand moved the blade to his other arm. Slowly it pushed and push- "T-Tsu-kun? What are you doing?"

His mother was standing in the door, shaky and pale as she stared at the knife and his arm. He blinked as his mind blank, words flew out of his mouth before his mind could catch up. "I was going to cut up an apple, I woke up hungry, mama."

She smiled back, relief and something else shone in her brown eyes. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I will do do it for you." She walked towards him and took the knife a little too forceful and fast.

He smiled, "thank you mama!" He walked to the refrigerator and took out a shiny red apple. Setting it down on the counter, he turned back to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink, mama?"

"No, I am okay." He smiled at her as he closed the door.

-x-

He stared at the sidewalk, his mind was back to normal. He snorted quietly as he kicked a pebble. His head hung low as he heard the familiar chattering from some of his classmates. "Hey look, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna!"

A heavy arm was thrown over his shoulders and the grinning face caused dread to hold his heart as fear and hopeless to follow as four others joined it. "Eh, what's with that look? Scared of us, loser?" He felt pain as his hand stopped his fall. "Hmph, I didn't even push you that hard!"

He got up as they laughed at him, his hand stung from the small scrap. He was going to have to wash it, it could get infected, he brushed off small rocks. He held onto his bag's straps as he was pushed around. He took the abuse silently as they laughed, knowing he was likely going to have some new bruises.

They stopped as they got closer to the school. He let himself leg behind as he tried to make sure he would be one of the later students to school.

Walking through the gates, he felt small and in danger as a couple of students surrounded him. His breath hatched as more gathered, unknowingly making him panic. He gripped his sleeve as he moved off to the side slowly, the other students were brushing past him.

-x-

His hand was fidgeting with his pencil as he watched it. He jumped when he heard a loud slam. Looking, he saw his teacher grinning. "Now that you are paying attention," the class erupted in giggles as he flushed. "Answer the question on the board."

He looked at it, the number moved and grew until his head was throbbing and hands were sweaty. "I-I don't know, sir." He stuttered, his left hand gripped his pant legs as the class once again erupted into giggles.

The teacher seemed to grin bigger as the shadows and he grew. "Well, next Sawada, pay attention to the lesson." He said as he moved on. Tsunayoshi bent his head down, listening to the giggles and whispers of his classmates.

-x-

He laid in his bed, rinse and repeat. His hand covering his face, until he can no longer do it. There are no options, he was after all dragging on a losing battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Young King**

 **Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Main Character: Tsuna**

 **Summary: AU! The flames and magic had a very interesting reaction to Harry. Somehow during the first three years, he had become the 'king' to Hogwarts. The tenth generation shows up for the tournament. Sky!King!Harry, Knight!Lightning-Storm!Ron, Advisor!Storm!Hermione, etc. Inspired by other stories.**

 **Warning: Bullying, OOC-ness**

* * *

Tsunayoshi ignored the urge to fidget as everyone was looking at them. His guardians were standing next to him, by some kind of miracle they were silent and calm. It was unnerving, then one student from each table stood up.

In sync, they moved to the front of the tables, all of them looking around 18 years old. Another group of younger students stood up and marched behind the first. It continued until there were seven groups of four, they held up their wands-of course, there was a magical world cause the world likes to throw all of his beliefs down the drain. And the wands lit in four colors, green, blue, red and yellow.

Suddenly the lights came together and exploded. He took a step back as he barely held in the scream when a green snake seemed to come flying towards him. Looking around, he saw a red lion, a blue eagle and a yellow...badger flying around. He gaped as people gasped, even students from their school. They exploded, this time leaving behind harmless sparks that disappeared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! We hope you enjoy your stay!" The group said creepily in sync. Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he shifted closer to Gokudera who had that sparkle in eyes when he found something amazing. Which was awkwardly always aimed at him when he did something.

He shuddered as he watched the students go back in their seats, once again in sync. There is just something creepy about people being in sync. Yamamoto nudged him, "we should try that! It's so awesome how in sync they are!" He whispered loudly as he smiled, Tsunayoshi shook his head. No, nonono, nope, not going to happen.

Unknowingly to him, Reborn saw his reaction and smirked. Tsunayoshi shivered and rubbed his arms. An old man with a long beard walked in front, clapping happily. "Ah, thank you for welcoming our guests!"

-x-

It was when they walking around, they had bumped into a rude boy. Tsunayoshi couldn't exactly remember what he was saying, but just that it cause Gokudera to become angry then which made his other guardians to start up. He was just glad that Lambo was home, plus that Mukuro and Hibari were off doing their own thing.

He was stopping Gokudera from pulling out his dynamites when he heard an amused voice call out. "What exactly is happening here?" Turning, he saw a teenager with bright green eyes and dark, messy black hair. Tsunayoshi flushed as he let Gokudera go, who was still growling at the rude boy.

"Ah s-sorry-" he was interrupted.

"Tenth, you shouldn't be apologizing! That bastard was insulting you!" Gokudera said as he pointed to the annoyed student that had a yellow tie.

"He's right, Sawada! He was being very unextreme!"

"Markus, this is your third stike- don't deny it. We know you had past problems with other students, " the unnamed student said as he looked at his fellow student seriously. "I suggest you clean up your act, we will not tolerate bullying."

* * *

 **A/N: Harry is supposed to be confident in himself with others standing behind him. Tsuna is amazed by this boy who was the same age, who was apparently like Hibari to Namimori but more nicer and loved by his servants and peasants. Because Tsuna totally, secretly thinks Hibari is the king of his home town and silently fanboys over him in private. Reborn obviously knows and is amused by it, but keeps this fact to himself so he can torture his student with it.**

 **Tsuna also lets his fanboy side out when Hibari and Harry are chosen to be champions because his current, secret idols are going to be going against each other. Mukuro is amused when he finds him in a closet, freaking out. I would write more, but that's all I got.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idiot**

 **Harry Potter & Black Butler **

**Slash? (One-sided!Harry x Grell) (Is it slash? Because Grell considers herself to be a female, so wouldn't that make it Het?)**

 **Main Character: Harry**

 **Summary: When he saw his smile, he knew he was trouble. But Harry always seemed to be attracted to trouble. He couldn't help it, he didn't even care that Grell declared he was a lady, because it didn't change their smile. MoD! Tall! Harry is also known as Hadrian.**

* * *

His eyes followed her as she threw herself on the ground, declaring she couldn't live without her Bassy and how cruel William was to keep them apart. He sighed, she was always falling with some of the weirdest people. Sometimes, he wondered why hadn't she fallen for him yet, he was pretty weird. Maybe he was normal and just thought he was weird.

He shook his head, he had work to do. Thank the chocolate god, he doesn't have as much as work as William does. Poor guy, he thought as he sat at his desk, maybe he needs to unwind. Harry continued to think about him, maybe he needs to get laid. Or drunk- the door slammed open.

"Oh Hadrian! William is so mean!" Grell cried as she plopped herself on the couch, he kept just for moments like these. Because the floors could be so dirty and the last time Grell got dirty, she whined about staining her best clothes for months.

He raised an eyebrow as he smiled a little. "Hello Grell, yes, in fact, my day was fine. Thank you for asking. How was yours?" Grell pouted, he chuckled and continued to write his report.

"When did you become so sassy?" She huffed as she laid on the couch. "I remembered when we met, you were smiling so awkwardly." She snickered, "and you were acting like you were just coming out of your awkward teenage stage."

He coughed lightly, remembering that he had just grown almost eight inches right before he appeared. Death apparently didn't like a small master and decided to give him a 'few' adjustments. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't really used to his body. "I believe you can blame yourself for that, Miss Sutcliff."

She grinned as she sat up. "Mister Potter, may you do a little favor for me?" He paused, looking at her smile, he sighed and set his pen down. She squealed, knowing he is going to do what she wanted. "Oh, you are going to help me escape and I will get to see my Bassy."

-x-

Groaning, he laid his head on his arms, what it is wrong with him? He's an idiot, is what his problem is. He lifted up his head, grabbing his pen, he started to work once again. At least, he wasn't caught by William- "Hadrian, where's Grell?"

"Probably by her Bassy or working," he muttered a bit too bitter for his taste. William looked at him, he sighed loudly. "Let me guess, I am going to have to do her work or look for her."

"Yes, but you are going to do both." Hadrian groaned again as his head hit the desk loudly. William almost looked amused, that bloody bastard. He knew Hadrian was almost done. "I know you helped Grell, this is your own fault." He turned around, stopping outside of the door. He said, "when you do find Grell, come back with him. Don't leave him with that demon."

Hadrian nodded as he got up, apparently the world is against him finishing his work. He really was a bloody idiot.

-x-

Jumping down from the roof, Hadrian brought out his chains. He quickly made them wrap around a gushing Grell, who was surprised. "Hadrian, what is the meaning of this?!"

Ignoring the boy and his demon, Hadrian picked up a struggling Grell. "Sorry, miss Grelle. But if I don't bring you back, I will get more work to do. And believe it or not, but I am supposed to get a day off this Saturday." He actually had plans to meet up with a vampire couple too, but he would rather not have Grell know about them.

Turning to the group of people, he smiled politely. "Sorry that I interrupted you. I am going to take my leave now." He ran off with a pouting Grell in his arms.

He looked down and smiled apologetic, "sorry about this. I hope you can forgive me for taking you away from your Bassy." Grell beamed and started to gush about that demon. Hadrian listened to it, ignoring the way he wanted to stab the filthy thing called Sebastian.

-x-

"Hello, Madison, Zachary. I had realized love makes you dumb and I am possibly the biggest idiot right now." He said as he sat on their couch. They looked at him amused, already knowing what he was talking about.

"Alright, sweetie. Tell us who Grell had fallen love in with this time?" Madison said as she sat down next to him.

"A demon! A bloody demon, Madison!" He yelled as he threw up his hands. "Can you guess what I did, Zack?"

Zack grinned as he watched the usually composed man lose his cool. "No, I cannot guess. How about you tell me?" It was amusing to see him rant about his idiotic crush.

* * *

 **A/N: There are a lot of SebastianxHarry stories, but for some reason, I always thought that Harry and Grell would make a great couple. But then, Grell is Grell and it seems like they always fall for the wrong people. So, yes the one who has an unrequited love is Harry. Madison and Zachary are very amused with it, but secretly wondering what the hell is wrong with their lovely Grim reaper. And where can they find Grell, so they can torture them. Well, not so secretly because that's the reason Harry keeps them apart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unknown Ghost**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Main Character: Ghost/Split-Personality!OC, Nana Sawada, Tsunayoshi**

 **Summary: She was there when she was born, there when she was growing up, there when she met him. She was the reason why people thought Nana had a split personality, it wasn't her fault that Nana had a knack for getting in trouble. But she didn't knowledge where she was until they were holding Tsunayoshi for the first time. (Inspired by a couple of stories)**

 **Warning: Cursing, self-blame and hatred**

* * *

She felt rage as she watched Tsuna stumbled inside. Ever since that trash and his boss left, Tsuna slowly started to go down hill. His body and brain seemed to work against each, one slower than the other. It was pissing her off as everyone around him suddenly started to hate him instead of loving him like before. Turning to Nana, she started to yell.

 _"Goddammit, woman! Look at your child, he's hurting! Do something!"_

Nana smiled as she looked at her son, her eyes glazed a bit. "Hello, Tsu-kun! How was your day?" Tsuna mumbled something. "That's great, sweetheart!" She continued cleaning.

She huffed as she crossed her arms, she glared at Nana. _"Nana, come on. You're not that oblivious, I would know. Help. Your. Child! He's starting to believe he is useless, but he's not! It's that fucking husband of yours, he did that to your son. "_ She pointed to Tsunayoshi who was holding onto the railing tightly.

She started to stomp around, huffing angrily. _"He is always cold, Nana! He's tripping over fucking air, he falls down stairs daily! What if he dies?! Huh?! What are you are going to do? You would bury your own son, my grandmother buried three of her sons and it fucking broke her. And guess what, Nana? I know you, you wouldn't be able to handle that."_ She hissed, she never hated the fact no one can hear or see her more than now.

She sighed as she sat on the table, her angry fading as she listened to the oblivious, humming woman. She pulled up her knee, "I-I just don't want to see neither one of you hurt. Even if you don't know I exist, I care for both of you. I mean I watch you guys grow up, you cannot not care for someone when you watch them grow up." She watched sadly at the woman who was under the effect of something. Her glazed eyes and small crashes above were reminders of her biggest failures in her whole existence.

-x-

She looked at his sleeping form, she gently brushed his hair back. Humming, she sat down on the floor. Quietly, she started to talk to him. "Hey, kid. You don't know me, but I know you. You see, your mother had me with her ever since she was born. I only control her body when she's in danger, she has a bad habit of that. But I decided to use her body to check on you." She licked her lips, well Nana's but that's weird to think about.

"I am sorry..for failing you both." She looked at the ceiling. "I am sorry that your mother is under the effect of something and that your father fucked you both over. That I couldn't protect you guys from him and whatever the hell he did to you." She got up and left the room.

Slowly, she put Nana back to bed and let her control go. Looking at Nana, she smiled sadly and laid down on the bed beside her. "You guys deserve someone who could help you guys. Not us, not me and Iemitsu." She wished she could sleep, but she learned a long time ago that it was impossible. She wished she could eat, laugh and live with the two people sleeping in the house.

* * *

 **A/N: The OC has no name that she knows of, the reason why was because she forgot, she forgot it after all these years. Why? Because she always put everyone before her, always trying to help. But she's not smart, never has been. So she always messes up, leading her to suicide when everyone in her life started to put her down and blame her for everything (not that she knows that, well most people). It's why she isn't really trying to help them, because right now her worst enemy is herself. She's afraid, she's going to make it worse, afraid that she will somehow break the two people she cares about.**

 **Her flames are Lightning, Nana and Tsunayoshi are hers, even if she can't bond with them. Making it worse, her natural instinct is to protect her people. But the nasty part of her brain is currently stronger. I wanted her to somehow get a body, if I was going to write this. I was just going to have it magically appear and use the excuse of its fan fiction.**

 **The character is mentally still sixteen, the age she killed herself. No matter how long she existed. She's still the damaged teenager who killed herself.**

 **I have no idea where I would have taken this. I mostly just thought about the OC than anything else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ravenclaw Trio (no idea for name)**

 **Harry Potter ( & Katekyo Hitman Reborn?)**

 **Main Character: Fem! Harry Potter, Hermione and Luna**

 **Summary: Hermione was having a hard time with all the males around saying women are below men. So, Harry decided to cheer her up with an essay filled with females kicking asses. (In other words, Harry loves violence a bit too much and she tries to cheer up her best friend with killers. Luna helps her with research.) Ravenclaw!Harry and Hermione**

* * *

The first thing, Hermione did was giggle as she read the title. Then she paused, suddenly realizing she possibly has a future killer or hitwoman as a best friend. Then she noticed she couldn't care less because she knows Harry wouldn't kill anyone. She would probably find it too boring to plan ahead and make sure she won't get caught. Harry has too much self-preservation for a clumsy job, she's not a Gryffindor for Pete's sake. She just has her moments now and then.

 _Some of the Female badasses throughout History_

 _By Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood_

 _Throughout history, women were always seen as beings lower than males. It's time to learn about female killers who had this as an advantage and killed people. Learning in secret, waiting and killing people with a pretty little smile._

 _First on our list is Katherine Skyline, she was captured and forced to marry a British Pureblood. She was a beautiful Native who had the power to speak to animals. You know the Disney Movie, Pocahontas? The story was inspired by Muggle Native Americans and her. The writer was family to a muggleborn Witch who had dropped a research paper and they had picked it up. By the time, anyone noticed, it was too late. The movie was made and sold to Muggles. Her original story is much darker than the movie as the writer only got part of her notes._

"Is Pocahontas really based off her?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded.

"Yes, we have the list of books and sources where we got the information. " Luna smiled as she held up a long paper. "We tried our best to do it the way you like it."

Hermione smiled brightly, "thank you, Luna. Harry is too much of a lion to have remembered it." Harry pouted as Luna flushed a little.

 _Her village was attacked at night, the deaths and injuries are unknown. She was grabbed and brought to the home of her abductors' boss. Forced into a marriage, she had two stillborn babies. Apparently her father did a ritual that made sure she would only have a baby if she loved the father or wanted a baby. It was used so rape victims and attempts of bloodline thefts were lowered. It was pretty common until it was replaced with a potion in 1936 invited by Bella Matthew._

"Yes, we got the name of the book that has the history of magic birth control." Hermione smiled sheepishly as she closed her mouth. The other two looked at her amused.

 _She then got a poison from a friendly snake, which she used in the tea made for the man. At the time, it was written off as a snake bite because of a false snake bite wound. It wasn't discovered until Katherine was 189, where she died a month later in her sleep peacefully. They had her diaries, she lived a very happy and peaceful life after she killed her first husband._

 _The next is Sun Li, she was one of the greatest sorceress in Chinese History. She has been often mistaken as a goddess in her time, there are legends she had destroyed many armies of demons. Grew a forest in a matter of seconds. She had unfortunately disappeared when she was said to be thirty. Many have theories about why and how she disappeared. We added her simply because she killed armies._

Hermione snorted as she smiled. Yeah, that...that sounds like her best friends. Harry decides to do something because she wants to and Luna follows her with a smile. Especially when Harry got Luna's bullies to back off. Her heart was filled with fondness and love for them.

 _Next is Laura Monday, an American Dark Lady. She was originally known as a Gray witch who was brilliant beyond her years. Until a tragic experiment gone wrong, she had lost her sanity after it happened. She wasn't exactly the strongest witch either, but she didn't lose her intelligence which made her pretty frightening. She had killed 69 people that we know of, many people had disappeared at that time. The authorities wouldn't have caught her if it wasn't because another badass called Sherry Homes._

"Homes as-" before she could continue, an amused Harry interrupted.

"Yes, like Sherlock Homes." She grinned at Hermione, her head leaning on her hand as she twirled a Muggle pen. "Apparently our dear detective was a huge fan and had her name legally changed. Now that is a fan right there. Her original name was Sherry Monday, Laura's younger cousin."

 _They had a battle of wits that lasted for six long months. It ended with Laura in prison where she killed herself by repeatedly banging her head against the wall. Sherry is now retired, her daughter is quickly becoming the next head detective in America. The next one is actually not really known yet, but we think she will go down in the history books. Her name is Hermione Granger, a brilliant witch who is going to change the Wizarding World with her smarts and stubborn personality. We can't wait to see the losers from school, bowing before her._

"I don't know if I should be laughing or concerned, I am in an essay filled with crazy ladies." Hermione smiled widely as Harry threw her arm around her shoulder with a carefree laugh.

"You're mad. Bonkers. Off your head, but I'll tell you a little secret. All of the best people are." Luna giggled at Hermione's surprised face. "Harry had let me borrow some of the books, she always brings from the Muggle world. I really liked Alice in Wonderland, especially the Mad Hatter."

* * *

 **A/N: Harry is a little nutty, Luna is adorable with a dash of crazy and Hermione just loves them. I really liked the idea of them together, so I made this. I had been working and thinking about this for a few days. I had no idea what to name it. If you can't tell, I love crossovers between HP and KHR. This has been just a look into their life during school in this AU. (I also completely made that crap up in the essay, because I didn't want to research. I also should be sleeping, I have a lot of crap to do tomorrow. But I had to finish this, so I am tired and rambling a lot. It's been bugging me.) You can just think of it as a Harry Potter Idea if you want.**

 **As I was thinking about this, I was going to make Hermione go on a vacation with her family after the war (who still had their memories because Harry and Luna would've totally found a way to make sure she didn't have to go through that). And she was going to meet this adorable clumsy boy in a little Japanese town. And then she noticed that he was unnaturally clumsy and everyone avoids him. She has flashbacks of being an outcast for being too smart, remembering the way her first friend broke down when she couldn't handle it in their second year. Of meeting the small blonde who was trying her best not to let them get to her, which was not working because she was still so small and young at the time.**

 **She decided to do a very stupid, lion-like move and break into his house late at night. She quickly cast a scanning spell because Luna and Harry were simply not meant to be healers and someone had to patch them up. Noticing something, but not knowing what, she called her best friends.**

 **They ended up learning about the mafia, the boy and his mother had something done to them. They decided to stay simply because they couldn't leave this boy and mother like this. All three of them ended up loving Namimori. Harry then met this lonely boy who beats anyone in his path and decided to adopt him because if Hermione can do it with a kid already owned, she can too ("Ugh, kids aren't 'owned', Harry." "Shh, just look at his cuteness!" "...he's growling and biting your arm." "I know, he's so adorable, trying to act tough!" "You are bleeding." "I think Harry will make a wonderful mother!" "Thank you, Luna!" "Ugh!")**

 **I want this to happen, I want someone to write this. I want a happy love or friendship between Fem!Harry, Hermione and Luna, who kick ass and adopt a lot of kids because they can't help it and Harry is stinking rich. So they can afford it! I want kids freaked out by this weird trio of women, but ended up loving them. I want them to take in broken people and try to help them because they just can't help it. I want them to look at a young Xanxus, Mukuro and Byakuran, only to slap some sense into them. Then proceeded to welcome them, slowly let them come to them and give love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I ruined your plan, but this is my kid's happiness at stake.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Summary: "Hello, I am your Genie!" He stared at me blankly. After dying, they were given a boosted in powers to let Harry have a better childhood (and apparently Harry is supposed to be very strong and dark. She doesn't see it.) Or where an OC is brought into a fan fiction-like world of Harry Potter, where Harry was supposed to go dark.**

* * *

Giggling, I looked at my new charge working in a garden. Floating upside down, I watched Petunia wash the dishes, grumbling angrily. I smiled, time to change his life. Puffing in front of the small child, I posed heroically. "Hello, I am your Genie!"

I peaked at him, he was just staring at me blankly. I pouted, it wasn't the best entrance, I had made. But still. "Nothing, nothing at all?" I crossed my arms, Harry just sighed and continue to work. "Come on, don't you want to explore the world? Revenge? World domination? To live your life?"

Harry sighed again and shook his head, dusting his hands as he looked at me. He had this look of 'are-you-a-idiot?', I pouted at the familiarity of it. "No, I don't particularly see the point of it." He said in a voice that a six year old shouldn't have. "Besides, I already have powers, thank you very much." He twirled his hands around, the roses started to bloom beautifully as the leaves gained a nice dark green.

"Yes, well that is true. I can do something even better." I waved my hands, the rose petals fell off and twirled together. Until it turned into a small fairy that looked around for a bit, their wings flicked before it started to fly. Harry's eyes widened as it flew around his head. He held out his hand as it landed on him. He looked at it amazed, it waved at him happily.

"Wow," he awed quietly, I puffed out my chest with pride. A smile light up his face cutely as he watched it move around. "What is its name?"

"I have no clue, you can name them for me!" I chirped as he glowed with childish wonder.

"Bluebell," he said firmly. I nodded, not caring that it came from a rose, it looked very male and was red. It was his choice and anyone who wants to judge it, will have to deal with me. Plus the kid and fairy looked perfectly fine with it as they beamed at each other.

"So, kid? Want to leave a mess and blow this place?" I held my hand out and he took it with a small smile. My heart melted with cuteness, my small child is so adorable! I grinned and looked at the plain house.

-x-

We cackled as we flew away from the newly bright ugly green colored house that had loud screams coming from it. My hand tightly wrapped around his hand as he looked back, his eyes shining with happiness and delight. I looked back at the house, beds on the roof, clothes on their yard and a pole that held three different sized underwear in front of their house.

I grinned, knowing the insides were worse. The furniture on the ceiling, walls painted other bright eyesore colors and food all over their kitchen. I snapped my fingers, the white flour on us disappeared. I had always wanted to make a flour angel, it was just a bonus to hear Harry laugh evilly as he poured it all over (completely adorable!). We watched people, point at the house as they whispered to each other.

"Let's go, Harry! The world is waiting for you!" He looked at me, I smiled and we disappeared from the neighborhood, hopefully for good.

-x-

Bluebell and Harry were laying down on a bed I had made, sleeping peacefully. I cooed over them, taking a picture with a camera. We were in a forest that was probably magic, I could feel in the air. I set the camera down as I processed to make a small, cozy two bedroom cabin.

I tensed as I could feel something brush against my wards. Frowning, I stepped outside. A pale vampire was looking at our temporary cabin with curious eyes, his red eyes locked onto me. I walked toward with light steps, standing in front of the vampire, I tilted my head. "Sorry, am I on your land? Me and my charges are just going to rest for a bit and leave in the morning."

"No, you are on my sire's land. He had sent me to check on who it was." I ahh'd, nodding at him for him to continue. "I am sure he won't mind letting you stay. Well, for a price anyways."

I smiled, "may I ask if you know how big and bad it's going to be?" I could feel my magic buzz as I stepped closer to him. The vampire looked at me with an uncaring look.

"No, it all depends on how he's feeling." He said, I smiled bigger.

"Well, let's go. Lead the way, dear creature of the night!" I skipped out of the boundaries, sending magic to strengthen and add a couple more layers to the wards. As I disappeared into the forest, I failed to notice a small pair of green eyes and a tiny red one peeking out of the window.

-x-

I whistled, "wow. You guys sure got the creepy and dark look going for you guys! I think you should make it more open, let some moonlight in. I mean you guys are already pale, any more and you will become transparent." I snorted as I spun around. It was a nice forest for spooky things that go bump in the night. It just that wouldn't it be easier for prey to wander in when it looks more inviting? I mean, if I was a vampire, I would make the forest look like a night version of Wonderland.

Maybe spread rumors about it being the perfect spot for suicides, I mean they are going to kill themselves anyways. A meal for me, a death for them, a win-win if I can find a painless way to kill them. "Our sire decided, we just follow his orders." He said emotionless. I looked him, nodding. I get it, I get it, I have to follow orders of a six year old, now. I heard they can get very demanding, I frowned. Damn, hopefully it doesn't all go to his head.

"Sire is someone who turns you, right? Or adopts you into his coven?" I asked, floating besides him. The vampire nodded, I hummed, would it be too invasive if I ask? I shrugged, knowing this wasn't the worst question I asked before. "Is true you guys sparkle in the sun and you are ashamed of it, so you avoid it?" The vampire twitched before not doing anything else besides keep walking.

I pouted as we walked out the forest into the backyard of an ugly, old mansion. I wrinkled my nose, honestly, this is just taking the stereotypes too far. People like this are the reason why Non magic portrait as us as so fucking dark and tricky. Please, a friend of mine apologize when she messes up on a wish and fixes it not a minute later. Plus some genies are so fucking stupid, it's not even funny.

"Honestly, you need to fix this." I waved my hand at it, if my new master likes this shit, I am demanding a refund. "The garden is deader than you, the paint is peeling so bad, I am not even sure it's paint anymore. The roof has holes and the back door is missing. What do you do when the sun comes up, hide in the basement?" The vampire ignored me as it continued to walk towards the remains of what once was probably a beautiful mansion.

I sniffed and stomped ahead of him. I will just take my complaints about it to the big man around here. I walked into the ruins, ignoring all red eyes staring at me. I walked to the front, knowing this guy was probably sitting on a throne in the biggest room in here. I eventually got there. And I was right, kind of.

A man sat in a chain made of skeletons with women surrounding him. The man wasn't as handsome as the vampire that got me. And he was fat compared to some of the walking skeletons around here. I don't know vampires can get fat or skinny, they usually just eat what they need. Most of the vampires, I knew were so vain and narcissistic that at one point I thought it was required to become one. Maybe they just like looking nice and they don't want to become an uncontrolled, bloodthirsty monster. They liked having control.

Actually, why aren't they all mindless beast? Besides the man on the pile of bones, he looked fine. Not my problem, I thought, I just need to make sure my kids are safe for the night. "Alright, what do I need to do for you to let stay us for a night?"

The vampire smirked, he sure wasn't the prettiest vampire I have seen nor the ugliest. Jim, that poor unlucky dead ugly bastard. "I want you for the night." He purred. I had a poker-faced on as he looked me up and down.

"Anything else, instead of that?" I asked.

He grinned, his fangs poked out. "No, I want you, my dear little wizard." I bristled, how dare he?! I am no wizard, I am one of the most powerful genies in existence! The only vampire who can reach my level is the queen!

"I am no wizard, I am a genie, you insignificant mosquito!" I snapped, I should squash him like the bug he is!

"Tch, genies don't exist. Everyone knows that, sweetheart." He said suddenly unamused. I cursed, right, different world. No genies here, which sucks! Whom am I supposed to complain about the drawbacks of being a genie? No one will understand me and my pain.

Before I could say anything, a young voice yelled out. "They do too! If they didn't how else is he supposed to exist!?" Harry said, he came into view, his arms crossed as he pouted with a glare. Bluebell was copying him on his shoulder, my heart melted again.

I stuck out my tongue, suddenly the vampire was in front of the small child. I lost any amusement from this situation and threw him back just as quickly. Vines wrapped around him as he hit the wall, turning into steel as it stopped. "Who do you think you are?! First, you get my species wrong, then you bare your dull fangs at my little master!"

"Attack!" He commanded, the vampires around us, moved. I threw up a shield around a frightened Harry and an angry Bluebell who looked ready to throw down. I growled and threw all back. They were slower than the sire, too slow and robotic for creatures that were supposed to be agile.

I moved around them easily, blasting them back. Not really wanting Harry to see death this early. Even if they were dead already, I grunted as a vampire knocked me over. I pushed them off before they can bite me, not really wanting to know what would happen to me. "Genie! Kill the leader and lock the others inside the house!"

I listened to his command without thinking. I watched the vampires suddenly get more aggressive as their fangs grew longer. I quickly got my kid and puffed out of there.

* * *

 **A/N: This is another the main characters go on an adventure and meet all kinds of people. Until some asshole forces them back, so they can do the dirty work. Genie (unnamed) is gender fluid and doesn't really care for anything sexual. They also love kids, mostly because they wish for creative and fun things. They also don't care about rules, hence why they float a lot. One of their past masters was a scientist who denied their existence for a long six months. Both were too stubborn, but Genie won in the end. It was disappointing because besides denying the supernatural, he was open minded about everything else. A chill dude in his opinion. He was hot too, she would always add when they talked about it.**

 **I wanted to add more. But it was getting long for something that was supposed to be just an idea.**

 **Also, I had to think about insults for vampires. I didn't want to look on the Internet, so I was thinking about what could be insulting to vampires. In two days, I got mosquitos and dull fangs. I mean fangs are one of their main weapons. I could totally see vampires talking about fangs. Genies would totally get upset being compared to a wizard.**

"I love how sharp they are, how did you do it?"

"Well, you see..."

Xx

"Oh please, everyone knows she has them done."

"But they look so natural!"

"I know, but Sarah heard from Michael, who learned from Becky, she was at the Fang Tooth."

"That really expensive dentist?"

Xx

"Look, she chipped it. How is she ever going to get a man like that?"

"Her fangs must be weak, meaning her children would get them."

"Such a shame, she was pretty too."

Xx

"Your fangs are so dull, someone thought you were human!"

"Ooh!"

"Please, we all know yours are fake, I have old age, what's your excuse, fangling?"

"Hiss, burn!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Unnamed)**

 **Naruto**

 **Summary: I have no idea why people wish to be here, I would rather be back home and watch people fight to the death. (I originally had this on The Wild Crimson Fox as a extra, but moved it here.)**

 **Warning: Shinobi World**

* * *

No warning, no sign or anything that explained my appearance here in this world. This messed up world that has such a bloody past, I am surprised that humans still exist. Then again, my past world wasn't really that much better and there was so much tension that another war was probably going to happen in a decade or so. And we had bombs that could blow up cities, it was bound to be a world ending one that leaves only a few survivors and the few animals that could survive that shit.

At least this world's environment is still going strong, I thought as I pushed away a branch from my face with an annoyed frown. The trees were huge as hell, the birds were annoyingly happy and singing all the damn time. The sun was shinning and it was making it hot as hell. The bugs were annoying and splat! I smirked at the smashed bug.

I woke up with a notebook that was blank and I was in a middle of a field that had a fucking snake that I killed with a big ass stick. That stick saved me a lot of times until I broke it on a man's head. It saved me from a crazy bird, a bear, a wild dog and another snake. It also got me dinner, it was hard starting a fire to cook that fish.

I glared at the notebook, I blame it cause I know that it was given to me by the fucking asshole or bitch who brought me here. I couldn't glare at them, so I am glaring at the book. It calms me down, knowing I could take out my anger on something from them. Deaging me like this, dropping me off in this world like this and not one fucking clue. I couldn't even speak fucking Japanese, I started to grumble.

Barely paying attention to my surroundings, I tripped over something. I looked at the black thing on the ground. I gagged as I smelled the familiar decaying smell and what I guess was burnt flesh. The face was forever stuck in that painful and horror-stricken expression. It had no eyes, the facial features weren't recognizable and I gagged again. I swallowed back my food, needing that shit to stay inside me.

I got back up and continue on my merry way. What, I can't stay there, chances are people would be coming here to clean up. The first time I came across a group of dead bodies at a battle scene, I stayed there. A man who was a Konoha ninja (not that I knew at that time. I was still in denial), just looked at me and sighed. He and his team cleaned up the mess after he picked my frozen form and brought to the closest village and left me there. Just left me there and went on his way.

The villagers just ignored me and no one barely paid any attention to me. It was then when I learned where I was and no one spoke English. I stayed in that village long enough to grab food and canteen. And by grab, I mean I stole it. It was also the time I broke the stick. Hey, a girl gotta survive somehow in this big bad world. And if it makes you feel better, the guy was still breathing...I think.

I paused when I heard running water. I sighed in relief and started to run towards it. Breaking through the tree line, I laughed at the sight of water. I run into it with a carefree laugh and dunk into it. The cold water cooling me down, I popped back up with a loud gasp. I grabbed my canteen, I opened it and filled it.

As I was walking around looking for a place to rest, the ground shook and I quickly hid behind the tree. Jesus Chirst! I heard loud yelling and loud bombs or tags going off. There were groans and screams of pain. I didn't know how long I sat there, but it felt like forever. There were clashes of metal and I couldn't help but close my eyes and curse out the fucker or fuckers who brought me here. I had a nice peaceful life going for me. I was probably going to be a boring worker at a boring place. No danger, no big problems for me besides paying rent and getting food. I was going to die while being a lonely old lady that probably had a bunch of cats. Not in this life, I never took dangerous chances because I was a coward who wanted to die as a wrinkly old bat. But no, something or someone decided to fuck with me, instead of some fucking crazy ass Mary Sue fan girl, who would probably fucking kill to be in my spot and would mess around with the plot.

The fighting had stopped. I waited, listening for anything. I slowly peeked around the tree, I could see two forms, another one was slowly crawling towards a tree. I watched them carefully, they leaned against the tree, grabbing their side. I turned around and walked away silently. I am no hero, I am not going to go out of my way from someone who could kill me even in that condition. Not someone who can be one of them. I got what I needed and I turned to look behind me. I am not going to mess with this world, I will kill myself before doing that. I started to walk away again.

-x-

I sat away from the group of laughing people, watching them talk and smile like they didn't find a couple of dead young ninjas earlier today. It made me sick, how easy they get over the fact that they found dead toy soldiers from the one of the friendliest villages. I looked at the notebook and the pencil. I had joined the group when they found looking for food. They took me in, but they think I am mute and traumatized, I think. Probably because I haven't made a sound since they found me and I always give them blank stares when they talk.

I think some of the men didn't want me to join, but they got over it when I started to help around the camp. They had finally gave me a pencil today, I didn't know what to do with it. I was cleaning the dishes when the leader's cheating wife gave it to me. How did I know she was cheating? She and the leader's friend or whatever the hell he is, tended to meet up during the night. I became one of the lightest sleeper, I had ever known after I had arrived here a couple months ago.. They were sneaking off when one of them stepped on a branch.

I was curious and really didn't care about privacy because I was tired as hell and I finally got to sleep. I followed them, the dude ended pushing her against the tree and they started a heavy make out session. I calmly got my little ass out of there, ignoring the loud ass moaning and groaning behind me.

I opened the notebook, I looked at the blank page with wonder and set the tip of the pencil on the page.

 _Hello, my name is not important and if you are reading this..oh well. I am probably dead anyways, who gives a damn. I had appeared in this world, a world where toy soldiers are normal, where the people just don't give a damn anymore. I can't blame them, I am with a group who had found a group of young kids who had injuries that showed a slow death from my point of view. Their pained faces would forever haunt me, I had stayed behind as the group left. When they were out of view, I fixed them, so they were laying down next to each other. I had put flowers in their hands and prayed for them to find peace. After that, I quickly run back to the group._

 _The group is laughing and smiling around a campfire, it sickens me. Where are the **good** people? These can't be the good people, they can't be. **I** don't want them to be the good people._

I looked at the words on the page, listening to the laughter and talking. I walked into my tiny tent that probably wouldn't fit me if I was my original age. I was ten instead of sixteen years old. I had grown ten inches or so, meaning I am like 62 inches or so now. I sighed as I laid down on the sleeping bag. It was old and had a smell to it. I cleaned it but it still smelled like sweat.

The light from the fire was bright enough, I could still see the notebook. I sat up a bit and looked at it. The leather was black and still looked new. I opened it, catching the pencil as it fell out. I could barely see the first page and the words I wrote. I gripped it and the book tightly, my eyes watered.

 _I wish_...a tear drop landed on the page. _.I could_..I hesitated, _understand their language._ The words glowed for a bit, I gasped as a sharp pain came from my head. It grew until it came so unbearable that I passed out.

-x-

"Let's go, we have to deliver the merchandises to the next village. Wake up the ghost boy, can you?" Ghost boy? I thought groggy as I rubbed my eyes sleepy. Wait, I could understand them, I grinned wildly.

"Hey, little shit, wake up!" A man's voice shouted next to my tent. Wait, is he talking about me? "Come on, we don't have time!" He shook my tent. I glared at the side of the tent, he is! I am no goddamn boy!

I crawled my way out of the tent with a silent huff. A huge mountain of a man was standing in front of my tent. "Let's go," I walked behind him. "Clean the dishes and put them away." He said as point to the large pile of dirty dishes.

I walked towards them ignoring his grumbling as he walked away. The sun was barely up and the other people were just getting up too. I had started to sort the dishes out first, scraping off the leftovers into a bucket that someone usually goes dumps somewhere. "Hey, Rei, hey, what are you doing?" A boy said as he stood in front me. Rei? Is that what they call me? It's kinda reminds of Ray, it sounds like it to me.

I ignored him and continue to wash the dirty dishes, he was used to it anyways. "We are going to this village that is pretty close to Konoha and after that we are going to Konoha! Something big just happened there and they need supplies. We are delivering..." I spaced out the rest of what he was saying. Some big just happened, what is it? What event happened?

I am going to have to ditch them later, I am not going there. I don't even have papers that would allow me into one of the bigger villages anyways. Besides, avoid the plot and have a bigger chance of survival. I rinsed off the plate and put it into the bag. Well, I guess it's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out. Maybe I can find another stick, a more durable one than the last.

-x-

"Alright, let's make this quick!" The leader yelled, the men quickly started to unpack the carriage. I waited for everyone jumping out of the carriage. I calmly grabbed a large bag, it was almost as big and heavy as me. The others were working, fast and efficiently, I stared at them, tilting my head.

"Leaving, Rei-chan?" A voice said behind me, I looked at the handsome Blondie, also knew as the leader. "Here and you better wait for the night." He handed me a sack filled with..coins? I looked back at him, surprised. He started to walk away, I stared at him.

Without thinking about it, I ran after him, grabbing his tanned-and very muscular, hot damn!-arm, he turned to me. "She's cheating on you," I whispered. He stared at me with wide gray eyes, I looked away. It was really the only thing, I could give him, the truth. I turned away from him and started to help them with unpacking.

-x-

"Come on, wake up, wake up, you lazy bum." I hissed to Blondie. He groaned quietly and roll towards me. He blinked lazily at me, I frowned at him. "Are you coming or not? We don't have much time, the couple is probably off sucking each other's face and more."

The idiot had made a big ass scene, the group is disgusted by the cheating couple and pissed at Blondie because he costed them money with his scene. Plus, he could be helpful with his bloodline. Yes, he has a bloodline and did I tell you that the group originated from Kirigakure? No, well they are and they really hate that Blondie has a bloodline. I also found out that Blondie is actually pretty young and that Blondie and his wife were actually not really married, but engaged. I learned a lot today, I gave myself a pat on the back, mentally as I kicked the sleepy blond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrating**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Summary: Not my fault that Kensuke is going crazy-yes, it is!- okay, maybe it is. Just maybe.**

* * *

The boy yawned as he slowly started to wake up. He looked around the messy room, he should have cleaned a long time- _it's too early for your crap, stop that now_ \- fine, whatever kid. Just hurry up, you don't want to miss breakfast, remember your mom is making pancakes today.

He quickly got up as he raced around the room. Getting ready for the day- _Momo, shut up!_ \- but it's my only entertainment.

"Fine, only after I wake up and eat, okay?" Yuppers

-x-

He sighed dramatically as he jogged in the morning. Probably thinking about the girl who he likes. In my opinion, she isn't worth the trouble, too oblivious and not enough backbone for dealing with this bone head. His eye started to twitch badly for no apparent reason. He growled loudly, scaring the cat that was just minding its own business.

"Dammit, Momo, Kyoko is one of the prettiest girls in my grade." He hissed under breath, but he should go back to talking in his head because people are starting to come out. He clenched his fist as he started to take deep breaths that was probably meant to calm him down.

I am shutting up now, cause I am sure he would kill me if I had a physical body.

-x-

He laughed forcefully as the other boys made fun of the poor boy who needs help. But no one will give for some fucking reason and dear god, I want to kill all the useless son of bitches we called adults. He felt a pinch of guilt as he looked away because he fortunately has a some good in his heart. I am so proud, but I would be more proud if you actually did something and stop caring about all those assholes.

He looked at the boy who was walking with his head down. He sighed, but turned back to his 'friends' as they started to talk about girls. Tensing when a boy interrupted the talk to point the way he last saw Tsunayoshi leave with a mean grin. All the boys got up and started to in that direction while Kensuke tried to stop them by mentioning girls. But it didn't work, so he started to go after them.

When he caught up with the idiots that was surrounding the poor helpless bunny as they pushed him around and called him names. He stood there uselessly, when he should be trying to say something to stop them.

"Hey guys, let's just leave him for the day," he called weakly- _then **help me,** instead of just narrating_-, he stood up taller because he could beat them up easily if he wanted to. He practiced a lot after I bugged him for days.

"Tch, why should we, we don't got any other plans for the day, we can mess with him for a bit." The moron who you should stop being friends with said, Kensuke glared at him briefly before he smiled tensely.

"Don't you think we are getting too old for bullying weak shits like him? We will start looking like schoolyard bullies soon, even if it's just Dame-Tsuna. I doubt the girls would want to date boys that act immature," he said. They looked at him before grinning and I think it's time for some ass kicking.

-x-

Kensuke sighed as he wiped off the blood from his face, he ran his hand through his hair. I am so fucking proud, I think I would explode if I had a body. Turning to the bunny, he smiled awkwardly. Before he turn and ran away. No turn around, the bunny! You left the bunny with the bullies!

-x-

He's following you still, just talk to him, it wouldn't do any harm.

' ** _Fuck off!'_**

Come on kid, the boys are avoiding you anyways, just talk to the kid.

"Fuck off, goddammit!"

Mochida Kensuke! Apologize, now! Tsunayoshi didn't do anything. Hey, don't walk away, you little shit! Go back, you little fucker!

-x-

To be honest, becoming a voice in someone's head was okay. But it was a lot of cons, Kensuke was actually a big reason why I haven't become mad as a hatter. I just glad my Kenny wasn't as big as an asshole as he was in the anime. He just had layers of meanness over his good side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?**

Actually means why are you Romeo. I was surprised to learn that in my past life, now every time I pass a mirror, I ask myself this. (SI!Romeo)

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

 **Ka-Pow! Pow!** I ran when the guy fell to the ground dead, target is dead. The woman who was with him, screamed loudly, blood and brain mush covering her face. I knocked her out and quickly cut off his left hand. I barely grabbed it as guards started to shoot at me. I ran away with a smile.

I dropped the hand on the table, the woman wrinkled her nose but I ignored it. I rocked on my heels, "mission complete in one week!" I gloated, my chest puffed out. "I told you I could do it!"

She looked at her watch, "two minutes later and you would've lost the bet. Cutting it close there," she commented as she leaned back. I shrugged, I made it, that's all that matters. "Plus the job was bloodier than it need to be."

"I killed the target, who cares if it's messy? I mean besides the people who have to clean it up. And the lady, she had a set of lungs," I trailed off as I thought about it. " _Eh_ , not my problem." I declared after a while.

Rosa just rubbed her head, "I should've left you on the streets when I found you." She grumbled, I ignored her, I heard those words from her a lot. It wasn't anything new, she sighed and dropped the hand in a bag. "Why do you want them investigated?"

"I heard a couple people talk about them, if the rumors are true, well they should get a visit from a certain group." I grinned.

-x-

Well, that's me, the friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Pfft, _nah_ , the name's Romeo. Fourteen, about to be fifteen years old, hooray! I am closer to being able to legally drink and gamble, potentially getting addicted! Doesn't that sound exciting? Three fun fact about me!

First, I am part of a mafia family that's mostly made of females. I learned that syncing is not as great as movies makes it out to be early on. It is a nightmare, any wrong move and you can be dead. Literally, they are trained women and young ladies, who will kill you if you fuck up.

Two, I have very questionable morals. I don't think I am sane, I don't even think I could act like I am. I honestly just give up when I was eight-ish or so. Who the fuck knows, I lost track long time ago. I just give no fucks now.

Three, I was once a teenage girl who also couldn't give a fuck anymore. So I killed myself, but I am alive. I now live as a growing boy who is turning into a _**man**_ (I said in the manliest voice I could make). Yup, that's it!

Wait..do you guys remember Bianchi's dead boyfriend who looks like an older Lambo? Yeah, I am that guy, luckily no Bianchi for me yet. Until next time!

* * *

 **A/N:** I made a..thing. It's early in the morning, I still haven't slept yet. :p


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Worry, I Have You**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

I grew used to this harsh world, hiding my power. Until the one of the few I had trusted, the one I loved betrayed me. Leaving me to run and hide away from those who wish to control it.

 **Relationships** : Lilith & Verde & Fuuta (a odd family)

-x-

I panted as I ran away from them, my body was ready to drop, but the small child in my arms looked at me with fear as they got closer. My eyes burned, no, not now. I kept going, deeper into the woods as the men chased me. The thought of me getting caught was scary, the thought of him getting captured was heart wrenching and terrifying. It fueled me as I went past my physical limits.

But it only lasted me for so long, I ran into a cave. **[78% of not getting caught. Better than the 58% if I kept going. Better than 98% of getting bred like an animal and 82% of Fuuta getting experimented on if we were caught.]** I stumbled as I went into the dark cave, trying to make sure no one will find us. The cave got smaller as we kept going, but it wasn't enough. The number wasn't high enough.

I trusted him, he promised me! I was ready to give in, but the sniffling child knocked me back into reality. I held him close to my chest as I blindly move closer to the wall, shushing him. "Shh, we can't let them find us, don't worry."

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go~_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light~_

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone~_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight~"_ I sang softly, rocking him to sleep. While I mentally kept checking the probability of us getting found by an enemy.

We spent the next two days in the cave, I knew we had to leave. The supplies in the bag weren't much, it wasn't packed with the thought that someone would sell me out and I would be going on the run. My dear Star, I was grateful for him. Any other child would've likely gave us away by now. Unfortunately, I fucked up.

I hit my head lightly on the wall of the cold cave, Fuuta curling up by my side. I looked at my foot, I cried silently, I broke it. I fucking broke it, I doom the both of us. **[17% of getting caught if we leave, 62% of dying in this cave. 73% of Fuuta living if he left me behind and head northwest** ] -it has to be northwest, he has to leave before tomorrow night.

I grit my teeth as I jolt my leg, sending a wave of pain through it. I screwed my eyes shut as I dug my fingers into the ground. I looked at the entrance, I am not going to kill him. I held the four year old closer to my body, praying to god that he will somehow end up on a similar path like the Canon. I never hated the fact that they didn't go deeper into some of the characters' past than now, how did I know that this isn't how it was like?

My blood turned ice cold as a light shone into the cave, I shove into Fuuta the hole I had made at the cost of my feet and pushed the small boulder in front of it. **[87% of the unknown not finding him]** I grabbed the small handgun I had, the light shone on me. I snarled, "too late fuckers, I sent him away days ago!"

"No, you didn't, he's in the hole," a familiar voice said.

"V-Verde?"

"Lilith de la Stella, I would like to say my debt is about to be paid," Verde said as he slowly walked into the light. I laughed a bit hysterically.

"Always so dramatic, Verde."

* * *

 **A/N:** OC-Insert, I love them. Lilith has the ability to know the probability of stuff. She doesn't really like to use because it can get confusing, but she uses it daily, just doesn't like it. She actually hates it, it made her childhood hell while she tried to learn how to control it.

She met Verde when he was going to do something, but stopped him because her power told her of danger. She saved him from death, Verde went after her when he found out. Wanting to know how she knew that. They then end up having a weird relationship with using her power for certain things. But he likes to use it for simple things, one time he wanted to see if flipping a coin is really 50/50. He demanded her to check the probability of it, it led to a day of them doing nothing but flipping coins. They did it enough that one flip ended with a coin on its edge.

They also went to various casinos, winning four times of the amount of what they decided on the limit. Verde kept most of the money, but Lilith didn't mind because she has money from over the years of using her power. He then used her power to help decided on what deals he will take. (He never used it to check his experiments, Lilith thinks that he likes explosions. Verde knows what she thinks, he isn't a thermobaromanic (I don't know if its a real word, because I couldn't find it on any dictionary websites. But I have seen people on the Internet use it for people who likes explosions. * ** _shrugs_** * it was the only word I found for people who like explosions.)

• She tried to see if they were on the path of Canon, but it didn't work.

• Similar to Fuuta, her powers don't work during a storm.

• If she didn't have her memories, she would've died after Fuuta because she would've got on a plane that would kill her. She is very paranoid, she use her power on almost everything.

• She doesn't like to do things that put her in danger, but life makes her do a lot of crap. (That's what she likes to say)

• She was a coward but that part of her died a long time ago (but at the same time, she's a thrill seeker.)

• Verde is the only person she met that makes her power seem useless. Always doing something that had a low chance, it's why she usually does what he asks her to do.

• When she uses her power, her eyes are similar to Fuuta. It's like a voice whispering it to her. She really doesn't understand her power, not really.

I like Verde when he is shown as a awkward human scientist who becomes a little too crazy when he finds something new and people think he is a crazy scientist who will kidnap you if you show a interesting ability (he would, he totally would because he's a crazy scientist but he has a small heart buried very deeply under the crazy, so he might treat you well. Like a pet.)

Her ability works by asking a question like 'what the chances of me surviving if I jump off this bridge into the water below?' It would give a percentage like 93%, so she jumps and gets injured badly. But she's alive, if she had asked if she would get injured, it would've gave her the percentage of 100. Does that make sense?


	11. Chapter 11

**(No title)**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Harry/Skull**

 **Summary: Random words with 2-4 sentences that gives you a glimpses into Skull's view of their relationship.**

* * *

 **Meeting-**

He was smiling, standing behind the counter as he took a customer's order. He was breathtaking.

 **Name-**

It was more difficult to find out than he thought it was going to be. But in the end, the cashier told him after the sixth, long visit at the small cafe.

 **Date-**

It was awkward at first, but Skull had said something pretty stupid and it was embarrassing. It did it's job making the other laugh. Wasn't the best one he had, but it was enough for him to agree to go on another one.

 **Eyes-**

They changed colors, well they turned different shades of green. All of them as beautiful as the next one. A dark, rich green to a unbelievable green that practically glowed to a plain old green that was still able to steal the air from his lungs.

 **Light-**

In his heart, it was steady and blinding. It shone through his actions to the smallest to biggest.

 **Laugh-**

His favorite was the one he tried to hid yet, his body still shook as his eyes were shut with the effort. Then he give it up, it was loud and free. He laughs so long, he starts to snort as he clutch his stomach, tears at the corner of his closed eyes.

 **Magic-**

He was hesitate, he had feared that whatever this was going to end. Until the other male waved his hand, sparks flying, shifting into a golden lion that roared. He was awed, he continued to be amazed as the other show more and more unbelievable acts of magic.

 **Home-**

He loved to travel for the freedom, it gave his wondering soul. He never had a place or person to call home, but as he looked at the other. He thinks he might be it, finally his soul was at peace for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Noob**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Summary: Harry-is-Skull! He blinked as he stared at the screen [Game over!]. The universe is f**king with him now. Always-confused-but-goes-along-and-hopes-not-to-die! Harry**

 **A/N: I am useless as Harry is going to be at gaming. When I play games, I push buttons and hope I don't die a few seconds in. Somehow my mind slowly starts to get it, while I wonder if I am doing alright.**

* * *

Harry panicked as the system continued to ask stuff. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he was supposed to be dead.

 **[Do you want to continue?]**

"No! WAIT, I didn't mean that!"

 **[Do you want to start over?]**

"Yes!" He needed help, what was going on?!

 **[Male or Female?]**

"Male!"

 **[Age?]**

"Seventeen!" Crap, crap, he looked at the different worlds with names on the bottom.

 **[Choose a universe]**

He slapped the one that looked similar to the earth he knew.

 **[Rainbow-]** he slapped yes, shit. Shit, he missed the no button, crappy crappity crap! How did he miss it?!

"Go back, go back!" He waved his hands before he tugged at his hair. He whimpered when it continued.

 **[Choose an avatar]** he shut his mouth and looked at the two avatars on screen. One was highlighted by orange and another in purple, he looked at the orange haired male. He hesitantly tapped it.

 **[Cielo, the sky of the lost! Trouble follows, but with your future elements mixed in.]** Harry exited out when he saw the sky attractions and no thank you. He clicked on the purple one.

 **[Skull De Mort, the Rising Stuntman! Drifting freely, excitement is in his future.]** He shrugged and pushed 'yes'.

-x-

He gasped as he sat up, one of the first things he noticed was the room was dirty. Not even Ron had gotten this dirty, though that could be because the house elves and Molly. But still, he wrinkled his nose at the smell that came from a pile of clothes. Then next was he was in a trailer.

He jumped as someone knocked on the door, he fell out of the bed as he tried to get out. He pulled himself up, his eyes staring straight at a mirror and he was undeniably... _pretty_. He gaped, the avatar didn't look like that. He had on... makeup, the makeup wasn't on! Wait, how do you do makeup?!

"Skull, you got an hour to be ready!"

 **[Quest! Be ready for the day!]**

" _O-Okay_ ," he squealed as he held his head. Merlin send him help, he started to go through the mess. He yelped as a blue screen with timer appeared in front of him. He was going to fail and he still was confused. This was mascara, no wait eyeliner... right? Does he put on the lotion on first or is it for when he cleans off his face and then put it on?

... Help. Someone? _Anyone?_

...

...

 ** _Please?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pick up lines are fun**

 **Tsuna didn't know what made him do it, but it was fun.**

 **Pairing: (Pre-Slash) Mochida Kensuke/Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **A/N: Tsuna's POV of an oc taking over Mochida Kensuke!**

* * *

He was twelve and it was the first time that it was just the two of them without his friends by his side. His mom had hired a tutor for English and it wasn't too surprising that Mochida was chosen as his tutor. Tsuna had known that he had liked listening to english music and movies. Right after Kendo, of course.

The silence was somehow loud as they stared at each other awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure why his mom got him a tutor in English when his math was horrible. Like a second grade horrible, not the sixth grade level, he was supposed to be at. "I am no photographer, but I can picture us together!" He blurted out, he froze as he covered his mouth a little horrified.

Mochida stared at him, confused and lost as he registered what he heard from the loser across from him. He frowned, "did you just.. hit on me?" Tsuna gulped as he curled on himself.

"I-I panicked and you weren't saying anything, it just came out! _Don'thurtme!_ " He used his arms to cover his head, ready for the blow that were surely coming his way. He peeked at the other when he hadn't felt any pain. A uncaring Mochida sat in his seat as he looked at the other with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not going to hurt you, let's just get this over with." Mochida said as he crossed his arms, waiting for him to get out of his defensive position. "The translation of that line is _ 'I am no photographer, but I can picture us together.'_" He told him slowly.

Embarrassingly, Mochida had him repeat the sentence over and over until the end of their session. A glint of amusement shone in the older's eyes as Tsunayoshi kept stuttering the sentence. Mochida ended the hour, leaving a carefully written note. "That is the written form, practice writing it and reading it out loud." Before he left, he pointed at each word and said it carefully.

-x-

The next tutoring session was three days later, Tsunayoshi had studied the paper more than he wanted to admit. He can write the sentence well enough in his opinion. This time they jumped straight into work. Mochida took away the paper causing Tsunayoshi to panic. "Wait, don't I need it to study?!" He waved his hands.

"No, I want you to say the line and write it down." He pushed a pad and pen towards him. It became a pattern for them, he would say a pickup line and Mochida would translate it for him and write it down. Tsunayoshi would repeat it with Mochida correcting him when it became too much for him to bear hear Tsunayoshi botching it.

It was weird, but Mochida had admitted that he didn't know how to tutor after the fifth session. Tsunayoshi honestly didn't care because they were slowly becoming closer. Pathetically, Mochida was the closest thing to a friend he had. Mochida still ignored him out of their tutoring time, but he stopped others from bothering him.

Ten sessions or three weeks since his mother hired Mochida as a tutor that he came into the room with a DVD case. He sat down, "we are watching this today." Disney's _Emperor's New Groove_ sat there innocently.

-x-

Tsunayoshi freaked out when he noticed that one day he liked Mochida's chuckle better than Kyoko's giggle in the middle of lunch. It was even worst when the concern from Kyoko, didn't make him feel like he was going to die and go to heaven. He then proceeded to freak out the rest of the day until Mochida came over at 4 o'clock precisely like always. Where he started to clean up his room by stuffing his dirty clothes in the basket he never used and random items into the closet.

Tsuna blushed as he looked at the pickup line, he has chosen. He's not going to make it, he thought as he listened to Mochida and his mom come closer. _Pickup lines suck, really, really badly._


	14. Chapter 14

**Mother is a Dreamer**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

She's eighteen and drowning in her thoughts and emotions. She's twelve and there's something wrong-she can't breathe! She's eight and is scared of her. She's five and it was the last time she saw her father, she doesn't want to remember it. Female! Tsunayoshi.

 **Warning:** Drug Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Anxiety, Overdosing.

* * *

She sat next to her mother's bed, watching her chest rising and falling. Tsuna's eyes were moist, but not a tear left it as she curled into herself. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Her shoulders drooped, she looked at the bony hand, the IV in it made her throat close up. Her eyes slowly trailed up her mother's arm. A small purple lump stood out against the sickly pale sick.

 _Ne, don't think it would be wonderful if papa came home? Just imagine it Tsu-chan! We can be the perfect family! Hahaha.._

She got out of the chair, clenching her fist. She hurried passed the knowing and judging eyes of the nurses. Passed by the one that smiled at her last night who she thought was kind, but caught her gossiping about her with another. _She's going to be just like her mother, maybe she is already like her, did you see how she moved? Just like how **they** would._

She didn't apologize as she bumped into a man who cussed at her. She could feel it coming, gripping her as she ran faster. The cold night air that usually helped her, barely did a thing as she ran passed a concern woman, who tried to stop her. Her breath coming out in puffs, her feet never slowing as she looked in front of her, but never truly seeing anything.

 _I am so proud of you, she sighed, but why is always so dark? It should be bright and happy! Hehehe, like the sun or the bright, blue sky! I bet my darling daughter would become a wide renown artist! Papa would be so proud of you!_

She panted heavily as she stumbled into her house, her cheeks burning. She gasped as she closed the door, _no **no no**_. _Ten, nine- it's been **months** , **iT's oKAY!-** eight, seven, six- stop, **stop** **tHiKkiNG** \- five, four_\- she pulled her hair. Giving up, she curled up in a corner as she sobs silently.

-x-

The first time she felt free from her mind, she was holding a pencil. She watched her hand move, she should be doing her homework but something in her chest lightened up as a crude picture of a horse was made. She was seven and just gotten a new toy horse that sat on the table next to her. Her mother was in the bathroom again, humming as she was cleaning.

It grated against her ears despite it sounding like her usually humming, something was wrong. She set down her pencil and grabbed the cheap color pencils that she hadn't used for a while. Going into her room, she closed it and turned on the pink radio that was covered in tiara and rainbow stickers. A loud, annoying boy band song came on. But it drowned out the humming as she tried drawing another toy with determination.

Her drawing got better as the humming continued, her classmates were awed by her pictures. She looked at the picture of her happy mother and her stomach for the first time twisted at it. She never felt anything like that with her mother. She cried in guilt, after all, she is all she got.

-x-

She was eight when her mother came home late from shopping, smelling like the stuff - _alcohol_ \- she wasn't allowed to drink. Her mom's hair was messy, her lips were pulled down in a frown as she stumbled into the living room.

Her mother stopped muttering as she caught the sight of her. Tsuna froze at the sight of the furious glare in her mother's eyes. " _Hic_ -Tsu-Tsuna... come here- _hic_ \- to mama," she waved her hand.

Tsuna stepped back, a mistake she thought as the glare worsened. Her mother snarled, "Tsuna! Come here, now." Her words were loud and sharp. Tsuna slowly walked forward when she was in arms reach, her mother pulled her against her chest.

Her heart jumped as her mother petted her head harshly. Her breath stunk as she started to mumble. "Darling, my husband is such a bad one. Never here... Left me with you," she laughed bitterly as she hugged her even harder. "But you won't leave me, right? You love me, right? More than your papa? Who said he wouldn't ever leave?" She smiled at her quiet daughter.

Tsuna whimpered as the hug became painful, Nana grew mad at her silence. She growled and squeezed her even more, Tsuna started to cry. "You love me, _right?_ You aren't going to leave me, **_right?!_** " Tsuna nodded as she cried out a yes, anything to stop the pain. Her mother laughed and let her go.

Tsuna ran into her room, ignoring her mother's loud yelling and laughter as she locked her room. She turned on her radio, using her CD that she had just gotten. She hid in her closet, any thoughts of a monster being in there gone as she quietly sang with the sad, sad girl. Ignoring the slams and the loud yelling.

As she sang along with the kids when she was nine, staring at her proud mother. She felt sick, knowing her best praised skills were because of her. It was _wrong **wrongwrong**_.

-x-

Tsuna felt exhausted as she walked into the bathroom, her old faded pink radio in her small hand. She dropped her towel as she set the radio down on a chair she had dragged in. She crawled into the tub, music playing quietly. She slid down underneath the water, her eyes opened as she waited for the familiar burn in her lungs. Her long hair swaying in the water peacefully, the panic started as the burn intensified.

She popped up with a loud gasp, followed by harsh coughs. She pushed back her hair, the once muffled music was clear.

 _Thump!_

 _"Mom! Mom!" Her tiny fist hit the hard wooden door as her other jiggled the knob. "Answer me, please!"_

She turned up the music louder before simply leaning back as she stared at the ceiling.

 _"Help, someone help!" She screamed as she finally opened the door._

 _"Quickly, we are losing her!"_

 _"Do you know what happened?" Sobs, head shaking as she rubbed her eyes._

 _"Can you tell me what happened?"_

She washed her body as memories replayed in her head.

-x-

Her paintings were beautiful, but they were always darker than the others. She didn't know if she made it up in her head, but each painting had a darker tone than she meant it to have. Her newest one was a ballerina that looked serious and determined, but there was an underlying sadness. When you noticed it, you can't but think her eyes radiated loneliness and hopelessness.

She stood by it, smiling as girls ooh and aww'd at it. Compliments given to her, no longer did they give her satisfaction for her hard work. Nothing did much, cold anger and dark sadness seemed to be the only thing she felt lately.

"So sad," her head snapped to the right. The ace of the baseball team stood by himself. For a moment, they understood each other. But a classmate dragged him off, he laughed as he grinned widely. And she understood, he was like her, but better. Better at hiding it and she was jealous of his ability to slap a smile on despite the crushing feelings of depression.

-x-

She wrote it then rewrote it again and again. Until it was just a simple letter. Her backpack on and bags in hand. She walked out her house, standing in front of the closed gate, she stopped. It was like something gripped her, making her want to turn around and stay until she died.

-x-

She woke up, crying as she held her head. Her mother ran in, her hair a mess and dark bags under her eyes from the sleepless night they have been having for the last month.

She cried in her mom's arms, who was singing softly as she rocked them. They didn't stop until a year later, but Nana had stopped coming after five months and started to take sleeping pills. She nevedr knew why, but there was something missing. Something that was supposed make her into something big, but it wasn't there, not anymore.

-x-

 ** _Honk_**! The taxi driver yelled at her to hurry, she took a last look at the house and walked out of the life of her mother with her head held high. Taking a taxi and a train to the new beginning of her life.

-x-

Reborn cursed as he looked at the letter, of course the idiot couldn't do his job. His wife was in the hospital for overdosing and his daughter left leaving only a note to her neglectful mother.

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't really want to post this but I decided to fuck it, lets post it. I had this written for a week or so. It's not what I aimed for, but it would do.


	15. Chapter 15

**No title**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Slash: Skull/Harry**

 **Summary: inspired by other stories. The usually Wizard world is bad, Harry is running. Skull protects him or hides him. Weasleys are good, besides Ginny and Molly. Dumbledore sucks and has too much pull in the magic world that it's stupid.**

* * *

Skull wasn't exactly sure what to think when Dumbledore and his followers showed up, Harry looked at him with surprise and a bit of fear. He narrowed his eyes, before he pulled Harry towards his bike. Jumping on, Harry got on and held his waist. Skull handed his helmet to Harry, who tried to push it back to him. "You take it, Harry!" Skull hissed, but Harry shook his head.

"You take it, it's my fault," Harry insisted as he pushed it back. Skull made a sound that sounded like a groan and growl put together as he turned around. Harry scowled, "put it on, Skull."

"No, you should and they are coming our way!" Harry spun around with wide eyes, he quickly put on the helmet. He held onto Skull as they drove off.

-x-

Skull sighed as he relaxed into the hot tub, his eyes closed as Harry climbed in. Harry started to rub Skull's feet, he groaned loudly. "That feels good, Harry."

"Probably because of your horrible shoes, I mean they look great, but they suck in the comfort department." Skull just slipped into the water more as he enjoyed the massage of his poor feet. Harry rolled his eyes and moved onto the other side, "shouldn't you get ready for that event?"

"I don't want to go, it's just a stupid party about us finally getting our adult forms back," he muttered as he sinked even more into the water. His frown disappeared behind the bubbles, his purple eyes glaring at the wall. Harry looked at him, his lips tugging down as he stopped.

He pat Skull on the head, "there, there, my dear cloud. I know you don't like them, but may I remind you that they will hunt you down after the party. They will find you and me," he said pointedly. Skull sat up, stretching his legs as he ignored Harry's look.

"Why can't our life be easy? We could have been aging old men who travel the world, not worrying about people who hate us and treats us like lackeys," he said bitterly as he rubbed his stomach, a pink spot with other marks around it. "I am getting sick of this, the endless looking over our shoulders, of going separate ways at the drop of a hat. I am sick of not being able to do anything because I won't know what could happen and everything could turn against us." His skin burned as he got out of the tub. Harry sighed and followed him, Skull rub off the drops of water with a towel as he walked to the door.

Skull continued, "life would be easier if we don't have those fucking chains, we would be free for once in our life! We could be adopting children like crazy, taking care of them without worrying if our enemies are planning to kill or kidnap them. " He stopped as his towel sat on his head, his fists at his side as bottle green eyes stared at him. "I am-I am going crazy, I can't take this any more, Hadrian."

His eyes dimmed as his sky grabbed his hand, Harry brought it up to his lips. They gently pressed against his palm, "my name's not Hadrian, just plain old Harry," the corner of his lips twisted up as he pulled Harry against him. He tightened his already bruising grip, sky flames softly rubbed his flames as his nose buried into his mop of hair. Harry just held him as they stood there. "We survived this long, Leroy. We will be okay, just stay by my side for a little longer."

Skull pulled back, "Harry... I didn't mean to make it sound like that-" he was interrupted by Harry who was smiling with watery eyes.

"It's okay, let's just enjoy the rest of the day before you have to leave tomorrow." Harry turned and went through the door.

-x-

Skull wasn't exactly dreading the party, but he wasn't excited about it, the abuse and smug bastards ruined any possible hope of trying to enjoy the party while he had to ignore the fact he had someone who was always better than any event or person. Every hit and insult made him think of a kind smile and delicious cakes, he got louder and they got worse. He knows he should stop, but he was just done with their shit and he can't break. Every single. Bone. In. Their. Body! He laughed arrogantly as he boasted about something.

Everything stopped as a group walked in the big backyard, Skull felt his irritation spike before he looked at them with confusion. He cursed silently as he felt a few pairs of eyes staring at him. Of all the damn times to slip up, it has to be now. Dumbledore stepped up, his eyes doing that weird twinkle thing, Harry had shown him in his memories. "Hello, sorry for the interruption, but I am searching for a person, someone in your group may know," his grandfatherly smile plastered on his wrinkly face and Skull is so done with this shit.

Tsunayoshi stepped up with a smile and Skull just gave up on his stupid act. He threw up his arms with an annoyed scream. He stomped to Dumbledore, ignoring their eyes on him. He glared at the old man, "I am so fucking done! Leave him the fuck alone! When someone avoids you like you are their clingy, crazy bitch of an ex-girlfriend, you should take the hint and leave!"

His eyes narrowed, his fists shook and lips pulled back. He could feel everyone around tensing, their eyes drilling holes into him, it prickled his skin. He growled, "goddammit! Why can't you leave him alone?! Isn't it enough that he give up his childhood for you, that he dirted his hands for a corrupt government?!"

His breathing was heavy, he could feel the way his body started to become so little, the way it clawed against his restraints. He started to pace, prowl as he continued to rant angrily. "Jesus Chirst! He died for you, you assholes! He was seventeen, barely just turning into a young adult! And then they had guts to say that he was fucking going evil! Where were you guys?! Huh?! He needed you and you failed him! And, and when he was finally moving on, you guys showed up! For the last six years, you chased him, did you know how paranoid he has become?"

"Lackey-" he just glared at Reborn, his flames flickering dangerously as he stepped closer to him.

"Shut up," he turned and walked closer to the wary wizards, "can't you guys just leave him alone? Doesn't he at least deserve to be free from you? To live his life as happy as he can?" His purple eyes stared into saddened old blue eyes, Skull clenched his first, scoffing as he walked from the silent yard. Dozen of eyes staring after him, he was going back to his hotel room and going home. He was done with everything, he needed to leave.

When he got home, he melt into Harry's arms. He knew that he fucked up, but honestly he was just so done with everything and he wished that after this shit storm past by, that he will still have Harry. Hopefully they can finally travel without worrying.


	16. Chapter 16 (Young King from ch2)

**The Young King Pt.2**

 **Harry Potter & Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Main Character: Tsuna**

 **Summary: AU! The flames and magic had a very interesting reaction to Harry. Somehow during the first three years, he had become the 'king' to Hogwarts. The tenth generation shows up for the tournament. Sky!King!Harry, Knight!Lightning-Storm!Ron, Advisor!Storm!Hermione, etc. Inspired by other stories.**

 **Warning: Bullying, OOC-ness**

* * *

Markus glared at the green eyed student, while the two beside him shifted in front of him with glares. The female walked forward, her wild hair seemed to curl up and puffed out, Tsunayoshi backed away as warning bells went off in his head. Her voice had a very unamused I-am-done-with-this tone as she spoke, "Markus. Please do not make this more difficult than it needs to be. Usually we would've given you a detention, but since what's happening, we are willing to overlook it."

She then turned to Tsunayoshi and his group with a polite smile, she bowed. "I am truly sorry for my fellow student, if you have any problems, please ask for us." Her Japanese had a very clear British accent, but it was easily understood.

He smiled awkwardly, "thank you. But who exactly am I asking for?" She smiled more warmly as she pointed at her companies.

"Ron Weasley," a tall red haired male nodded at them. She pointed at a girl with a distance and dreamy air around, who just smiled at them before she started wandering away, the brunette only sighed. "That was Luna Lovegood, this is Harry Potter and I am Hermione Granger." Tsunayoshi's attention was brought back to the black haired male who was looking at him with a curious look.

Markus, upset at being ignored, growled. It was honestly pathetic to Hibari's and others he had heard, Tsunayoshi wasn't even fazed by it. He blinked at the blond who was glaring at Harry, his hand held a stick-a wand, Ron growled back and it was much more imitating then Markus's. He was very impressed by it (and is this really his life now? Judging growls and learning about new worlds? He was going to be a mafia boss, but that's old news and reacting to it was more out of habit than freaking out). "Let's all calm down, really there is no need to pull out our wands and fight, is there?"

Markus pointed his wand at Harry, who was smiling at him. He glared, "everyone is following your word, like you are Merlin himself. All the teachers let you strut all like you own Hogwarts, even Snape." Tsunayoshi felt awkward, he was sure this conversation was familiar, but he wasn't sure why.

Takeshi laughed as he elbowed him, he pointed at them. "Hey, Tsunayoshi. Didn't Ito-san say similar words to Hibari before we left?" Tsunayoshi remembered the second year middle schooler who was knocked out with one hit as Hibari didn't even stop walking. It was barely even a conflict that he couldn't even bother to remember with the chaos of trying to get ready for England.

"Yes, I think he did say words similar to Markus-san." He said hesitantly as he still struggled to remember anything besides the way Hibari's coat flowing in the air as he glided away. He coughed as he focused on the situation.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Mukuro with red haired twins who were glaring at Markus. Tsunayoshi froze as everything in him wanted to run and deny reality for an unknown reason. One moment Markus yelled something, then he was on the ground tied up as Harry put down his hand. His mind struggled to catch up with everything around him, everyone in the hall was looking at Harry, who was still smiling peacefully and Tsunayoshi wasn't sure if he should start to relax at the warmth Harry give out or freak out as he started noticing that Harry was turning out to be a mixture of Takeshi and Hibari.

He choked on his scream as he decided that the more chaotic and painful training session than usual, was worth it because Hibari was there and saw everything. Hibari held up his tonfas as his gray eyes shone, "Wao."

Harry's smile seemed to sharper and why was Harry's group escorting out the students?! Harry put away his wand and got into a fighting stance, "hello!" He chirped happily, Hibari merely smirked.

"Oi! What are you doing, bastard?!" Tsunayoshi was glad that Hibari didn't attack Hayato as he and Harry started to exchange blows.

"Extreme! Look at how fast they are!" Ryohei's eyes sparkled as he looked at them. Takeshi laughed as he said something, Tsunayoshi screamed at them mentally.

"Watch the two alphas fight closely, they are getting to know each other," he yelped as Reborn appeared from out of nowhere. Hie! How does he appear out of nowhere?! "Magic, Dame-Tsuna, how else?"

"Hahaha, that explains everything!" Takeshi laughed. No, it doesn't! Tsunayoshi gave up as he sighed and dropped his head. He might as well as watch them. He was so done with everything right now.

-x-

A/N: I think Mukuro and the twins will create chaos wonderfully together, even Reborn would knowledge them for one moment longer than others.


	17. Chapter 17

Dancing

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Pairing: Hibari Kyoya / Flirt!Male!OC/ Female! Sawada Tsunayoshi (All onesided)

Summary: She was clumsy, not really smart (he wasn't all that smart either, so he can't judge), but she was adorable. He was violent and hot, don't judge him.

Adachi Tamotsu

* * *

He didn't mean to spy on her, but the music was loud and he couldn't help and look. She was singing very well as she twirled and moved freely. It was odd, different and incredible cute. She was smiling and Tamotsu wasn't sure he ever saw her so happy. If she didn't want anyone to see, she shouldn't really dance with her front door open. Tamotsu blushed as he realized he was kind of spying on her, just kind of.

He walked away quickly, the imagine of the girl who danced without a care stuck in his head. It was only a week since he moved here and he already knew that probably wasn't a common thing for the girl. Not with all the bullying she dealt with, if what he gathered in his short time here was true. He smiled, yeah, he never fitted in anyways. He's not going to let a cute girl go unguarded anymore.

He slammed open his door with a grin, "I am home!" He snickered as his older sister cursed. She stormed out of the kitchen, rubbing her head as she glared at him fiercely.

"What the hell?! You better run, mom isn't home!" Tamotsu followed her advice and ran back out with his sister on his heels. He went behind the house and through the back door, locking it. He stuck out his tongue, she hit the door before she started to run again. He laughed as he ran up the stairs, into his room.

Bam! Bam! "Dammit, Tamotsu, open the fucking door!" He leaned against it as she tried to break down his door. She cursed one more time before leaving with one last kick.

The next day, Tamotsu waited for Tsunayoshi by her gate, he smiled at the woman who looked like an older version of Tsunayoshi. She looked at him, surprised, before she beamed. "Hello! Are you Tsuna's friends?"

"Not really, but I hope we can become friends in the future. I hope you don't mind, but I just moved here and thought we can walk to school together!" He smiled politely, she giggled as she clapped happily.

-x-

Tamotsu ignored their stares as he walked happily by Tsunayoshi's side. Who was blushing as she looked down, they didn't talk much, but this was a start in his opinion. "Tsunayoshi-san, do you want to walk home later?"

"Wha-What?" She looked at him, he grinned and walked with hands behind his head.

"Let's walk together after school," he said as they walked in. She said nothing, but Tamotsu took it as yes. They walked in the classroom, going to their own seats.

Their-his first problem happened when he was in the changing room, getting ready for gym. He was minding his own business, tying his shorts when two boys walked up to him. Laughing as they got to him, one crossed his arms and leaned on the locker next to his. "So, why are you hanging out with Dame-Tsuna, Tamotsu?"

The other nodded as he leaned in with a grin. "Come on, tell us. We won't tell people until you are ready. Promise."

Tamotsu sighed and pulled on his shirt, he shut his locker. "I ain't going to do shit to the girl. We live close, so we walked to school together, it's nothing to gossip about like old hags, Ono-san."

To say, they didn't take it well was a understatement. It started with people alienating him from everything. Leaving him to only hanging out with Tsunayoshi. It was fine, sure it can be boring, but it was fine. Then the boys started to become rough. He fought back, leading to quick fights in alleys after school. It pissed them off, since he rarely left with any kind of injuries.

They tried to gang up on him during lunch. He smiled as one pushed him against the wall. He punched him as he kicked another away. Quickly they all ran towards him. He laughed as he beat them up. "Man, I haven't had this much in fun since my last school!" He taunt them as he threw one over his shoulders. "Of course, usually I would be fighting only one, but it's okay. You can guys could have beaten a fifth grader back home!"

"Wao," Tamotsu swung around to see the discipline leader, Hibari-san. His tonfas held out in front of him as he smirked. "I will bite you to death!" They fought until Hibari-san landed a hard hit to his stomach.

"Ack, fuck!" Tamotsu cursed as he fall, but he was satisfied at the fight with him despite losing.

"Adachi Tamotsu, you will be here every thursday at four p.m. sharp." He nodded as Hibari-san walked away.

When he knew the chairman was gone, he let a whisper. "Damn, he was hot as fuck. He can bend me over anytime."

-x-

Hibari-san quickly became a part of his daily life. It was like the fight put him on his radar, sometimes they fought, others he ended up admiring him from afar. His sister also found about Tsunayoshi and Hibari-san. "Hmph, of course you chose them to like. A clumsy girl and a violent idiot, I know I accept that you are bisexual and shit. But can't you have a better taste?"

"Why did you give a shit about my love life? Who I end up with isn't your business anyways," he scoffed as he channeled the television. His sister snatched the remote from his hands as she hit him. "Ow, what the hell!?"

"It is my business, I made a bet on this shit. So, you better go with Hibari on a date first. Most of my money is on that," she said as she changed it back to a old show.

"Just a date?" He asked her, surprised.

"Yeah, the girl would probably act after that. It just has to seem like a date, it doesn't have to be a official date." She told him as she ate his popcorn.

He scoffed as he moved his popcorn away from her, "Tsuna-chan isn't the jealous type. She isn't going to puff up and suddenly act - not that she would because she doesn't like me. I think she is gay, you should see the way she stares at this one girl called Kyoko." He stuffed his mouth as he watched the movie. His sister just hummed as she ate one of their mother's 'secret' cookies.

"Kyoko, you say?" She asked too innocently. He looked at her for a moment before nodding. She hummed again, "last name?"

His head snapped towards her with a glare. "Nee-chan, you aren't going to have one of your lackeys attack her! Nor are you allowed to either, you promise me?" He added the last part quickly. She groaned loudly as she glared at the television.

"Fine, Fine... You called me nee-chan~" she sang with a grin, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, lazy ass." He pushed her off the couch, taking the remote from her too.

"Oi! What the hell?!"

* * *

A/N: Kinda lazy on this one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Her stupid moron**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Character: OC (Moriya Haru), Mochida Kensuke, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Relationship: OC has a minor crush Mochida Kensuke, OC & Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

She sighed as she walked down the street, kicking a pebble across the path. Her hand shot out, steadying the person next to her who smiled at her. "Watch where you are going, Tsuna. You don't need any more bruises on you."

"Sorry, Haru-kun." Tsuna smiled sheepishly, Haru snorted and shook her head. Tsuna suddenly perked up as his eyes caught the sight of his crush, his face gaining that dopey look. "Ah, Kyoko-chan is wearing that cute hair clip today."

"Kyoko-chan, _wow_. Didn't know you and Sasagawa were so close, why didn't you tell me?" Haru laughed as he started to stutter and wave his hands. Haru smirked and pushed him away, "calm down. I am just messing with you. How did you do on your test?"

Tsuna grimaced as he looked at it, Haru snorted at the big red ' **39** '. "What happened again? We study like hell for that test. I was sure you were going to get a _C_ at least. Were you staring at her again?" He blushed as he looked away, Haru sighed. "Tsuna, you are going to have to do something about this. We have all your other grade up to Cs and Bs. I know you are happy to be seated next to her in History, but come on!"

"Sorry, Haru, it's just- it's just she's _so **pretty**_ and we rarely get to be so close. Especially since Kensuke-kun had gained an interest in her," he looked down, she groaned as she rubbed her head. Ignoring the stab she got when he mentioned Kensuke, that stupid moron. She ruffled her short hair as she tried to think about what they could do.

"So troublesome," she muttered as she finally kicked the pebble off the sidewalk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Shikamaru." She smirked at him as he started to walk past her. It seems like he gave in and started to read Naruto. Took him long enough, maybe she should reread it, it has been a while since she last read it.

-x-

She ignored the giggling idiots as she dragged a wet Tsuna behind her, glaring at the ones who dared to say anything. Finally, they got to the lockers, where she shoved him into the boys' with a plastic bag. She grumbled as she paced outside the door, " _gak_ , I can't believe they did that! He was _so_ close, _**dammit!**_ He wasn't even going to ask her out, he was going to ask about when they should meet up for their History project." She growled at the thought of the morons who dumped dirty mop on Tsunayoshi, 'accidentally'. " _Tch_ , accidentally my ass. I bet my nonexistent boobs that stupid moron planned it."

" _Wah_ , Haru! That was embarrassing, I told you I shouldn't talk to her," Tsuna whined as he walked out of the locker room. A giant cloud of depression hanging over him, not seeing the thunderstorm that was happening over her head.

She pulled him along, still grumbling about it while Tsuna asked her to end it now. "Oh, hush, we are going to turn them into Hibari-sama. This crap has been going for too long." Tsuna's head snapped up to look at her in surprise.

"B-But Kensuke was a par-" he interrupted by her glaring eyes. He gulped as she walked up to him.

"I know that stupid Kensuke was a part of it, but he isn't our friend anymore." He grew sad at the pain shining in his best friend's eyes as if she knew, she glared harder at him. But her hand held onto his as they walked to Hibari-san's office. He never knew why she called him Hibari-sama, but he had guessed it started when he saved them from those bullies that one time.

As she knocked on the door, Tsuna knew that their friendship with Ken-Mochida-san would never be rekindled again. He held onto his friend's hand as they walked in. A fragile, almost nonexistent bond disappeared as Haru held her head up high. "I would like to report a case of bullying that has been happening for far too long."

* * *

 **A/N:** Tsuna and Haru had activated their flames a couple months before his dad came, during an accident (a fire, they barely remember, surprisingly neither of them have a fear of fire.) . Bonding not too soon after, so when the Ninth tried to seal his flames, the bond stopped it partially. So, Tsuna isn't as bad as he was in canon. A few people still call him Dame-Tsuna, but they are mostly just bullies. He's a somewhat average student and has some balance. Haru's mother is friends with Nana and Mochida's mother and that is how they are childhood friends since birth.

I actually like this one, might add more later. (I love OCs, sorry for those who don't.)


End file.
